The present invention is an aid for use by travelers and other persons unfamiliar with the street addresses and streets in a city. In particular, the present invention is a street address locating aid which indicates and displays the particular cross street which is near a selected street address.
Street address locating aids have been used in the past in the form of slide charts, formulae, and calculators which provide an indication of a cross street when a particular street or address is known. These devices are particularly useful for travelers and other persons unfamiliar with the streets and avenues of a large metropolitan area, such as New York City.
In the past, these devices have either been large, to accomodate the large number of streets and avenues of interest, or have been small (e.g. shirt pocket size) but with an extremely limited amount of information. The very large devices are clumsy to handle and are generally undesirable for use by many travelers. The smaller devices suffer from a limited utility, since often the address of interest is not contained on the device. Further improvements in the field of street address locating aids are certainly needed.